DigiWorld Destiny
by MordreLupis
Summary: Yen Sid has asked Sora, and our favourite Nobody Roxas, to complete a mission in the Digital World. Will the digi-destined be able to help defeat the heartless? What will Sora and Roxas do? Especially when Roxas is a digimon!
1. Karate with Kuwagamon

A/N- Kingdom Hearts/Digimon Crossover, Focusing on Sora, Roxas, and the original digi-destined.

_Italics_ indicate thought or emphasis.

Disclaimer- I do not own characters/places/backgrounds/whatever besides plot and new digi-things.

These belong to Square Enix, Disney, the digimon guys, and whoever else has legal copyright documents to this stuff.

**Chapter 1**

"I don't know Yen Sid, are your sure this is safe?" Sora looked warily at the portal the great wizard had created.

"Of course, this world needs saving, just as the rest of the worlds on your mission," Yen Sid was sitting calmly behind his desk, fingers together at the tips, and a serious look on his brow. "If you choose not to accept this mission, there are others I can send, yet none would be so capable of defeating the heartless there."

Sora considered this. Yen Sid would most likely send Leon or one of his other friends. Sora hated it when his friends got in trouble, so reluctantly, he nodded. "What do want me to do? What do I need to do?"

"Simple, go to this new land, and destroy the heartless. There are likely to be others there to help you. Another thing, how your nobody?"

"Roxas is fine, about as discontent as always, but alright. Why?"

"I feel that during this mission Roxas will become vital to your success, look to him when you enter this world."

"What is this world anyways?"

"It is a world called the Digital world, inhabited by powerful and strange creatures, much as the world of the Pridelands. There will be little need for your keyblade as well, the digital copy that you will have will not be as powerful as the original."

"No keyblade? How can I fight?"

"You will find a way. Go now, before the portal weakens. Good luck."

Sora glanced at the portal, then back to Yen Sid, but the wizard was no where to be found. Wishing idly that he had Donald and Goofy with him, he stepped towards the glowing portal. He thought of all his friends, Donald and Goofy. They were at Disney Castle, taking care of Queen Minnie who was sick. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and the rest were at Hollow Bastion trying to bring order to the desolate world. The only one truly with him for his latest adventures was Roxas, and he was stuck in Sora's mind.

"Well Roxas, here we go. Yen Sid said you'll be important in this mission, you ready?" He spoke aloud, but also in his head to let Roxas hear properly.

"_Yeah, I'm ready. Maybe I'll actually get to do something other than give advice._" Roxas voice was only heard in his head, echoing lightly. Roxas liked to tease him that the echo was because of an empty head. Sora always replied that if his head was empty Roxas would be bored all the time.

Smiling at his odd conversations with Roxas, he went through the plasma like gateway.

Then, he blacked out.

"SORA! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sora groggily turned his head to face up, hearing his neck crack and the movement. He groaned and spoke, "It feels like I fell off a cliff."

"I think we fell through the portal then landed here."

"We? Who're you?" Sora tried to sit up, bracing himself on his arms, as his vision began to clear he saw a golden pillow on his lap.

"I'm Roxas, duh. Isn't it great, I finally have a new body of my own!" Sora suddenly realized the pillow had a mouth, and it was moving with the speech. The pillow was talking.

Appropriately, Sora freaked out. He scrambled backwards, yelling out something unintelligible. "What the heck are you!? What do you want with me?"

"Take it easy Sora, it's me Roxas, you know, your nobody. I don't know what this thing is my body looks like." Roxas had a bit of a higher voice, more squeaky.

"Umm ok. So, are we in the Digital world? Oh! Maybe your one of those strange creatures that are supposed to be here. Like when I changed into a merman in Atlantis." Sora thought that would make sense.

Suddenly, another shout nearby drew their attention. Quickly, Sora jumped to his feet and set off towards it, Roxas bouncing along behind him. Now that Sora could see clearly again, Roxas was a golden ball, with big blue eyes, and a large red mouth with sharp teeth. He had a long gold tail with a tuft of hair on the end, he also had a small crop of his unruly hair on the top of his head. He threw himself into the air to bounce down and repeat the process. Sora thought that the whole process was a lot easier with legs.

They stumbled through a group of large ferns, and found themselves looking at another brown haired boy, oh his back, with a large pink ball on him. The pink thing looked similar to Roxas, just with two big floppy ear like things on it's head. It was smiling, yet the boy looked terrified. He shouted, "Ah, what are you?!"

"I'm a Digimon Tai! Short for Digital Monster." The thing spoke with an even squeakier voice than Roxas.

"So we _are_ in the Digital world. Great!" Sora exclaimed. The pink thing immediately turned to him.

"Look Tai, a new friend," It, or he(Sora supposed it seemed male), quickly bounced over to Roxas. "I'm Koromon, who are you?"

Roxas stumbled back slightly. He knew that there would be other creatures, he just didn't expect them to talk to him as if he was one of them. He supposed he should have fore seen it, he _was_ one of them after all.

Before he could reply though, the boy apparently called Tai spoke. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you Tai. Your my digi-destined."

Sora spoke now, "Digi-destined? What is that?"

"It's what you are! It means-" He was cut off by a loud keening roar. "Quick! It's Kuwagamon, and he's in a foul mood!"

The entire group stood still for a moment, before another roar forced them to motion. The thing, Kuwagamon, had gotten a lot closer. The two boys had a hard time keeping up with their smaller counterparts. It seemed digimon were suited to forest life. They ran as fast as they could though, eventually suddenly stopping. They had run across another digimon human partnership, this time it the digimon looked like a small, bald blob. He was also pink, and it seemed with short tentacles used as legs. The boy with him was short, with frizzy hair and red clothes. Tai knew him, and greeted him as "Izzy".

The impending Kuwagamon couldn't be ignored long enough for an introduction though, and they were back to running. Suddenly, the bald digimon, named Motimon, pulled them into a tree. Yet, it wasn't a tree, because it was metal on the inside, and they had gone straight through it. Tai and Izzy huddled worriedly with their digimon as Kuwagamon passed overhead. Sora only had a hand to Roxas' head as he unconsciously slipped into his own battle stance.

There was a tense moment as they waited, then suddenly they heard a voice, "Hey guys, it's all right now, you can come out." Tai turned and rushed out of the tree, Koromon at his heals. Izzy followed soon after, and then slower, Sora and Roxas. When they stepped out into the gentle green light of the jungle, they were greeted to the sight of Tai blabbering to a girl with a hat and red gloves.

"Sora! Your here too!" At first, the keyblade master was confused, his name was Sora, but he soon realized it was also the name of the girl. Tai was rather excited to see her, and it reminded Sora of Kairi and Riku. They made a good couple, even though when they had gotten together Sora had felt left out. Then Roxas came, and Sora wasn't alone. It got better after that. He could see Tai felt the same way about the girl as Riku did for Kairi.

Izzy by then had decided to be logical, and he asked, "Tai, who is this guy? He wasn't at camp."

"Oh, sorry Izzy. Guys this is Sora and his digimon. Sora this is.. well, Sora and Izzy. I guess their digimon as well, Motimon and..." He trailed off not knowing what the other digimon was called.

The small digimon by the girl spoke up, "I'm Yokomon." It was obviously female, and was pink, with a large green and blue flower sprouting from its head.

The girl looked at my digimon, and asked, "Hey, what's your digimon called?"

"I'm Roxas!" Roxas was excitable, and it appeared his new body had put him in a hyper mood.

"Oh, is that short for Roxasmon or something?" Izzy was always curious, and it seemed that digimon ended their name with -mon, so why didn't this one.

"Nope! Just Roxas."

"_Just great,"_ Thought Sora. "_He's really hyper_."

"_Shush keyblade boy. I'm fine_." Roxas barely registered their continued telepathy. It was so natural to have one of their mental spats while other things were going on, that he was able to equally concentrate on teasing Sora, and what Izzy was saying.

"This place is so weird. I don't think it's anywhere near camp at all. Although I think it's safe to say other people from camp will be here too."

The genius boys thoughts were cut off though when a little round digimon with big teeth burst into the clearing they were standing in. An equally small boy ran after it, yelling, "Wait up Tokomon!"

Not far behind was an older boy who looked similar to the tiny one. He himself was followed by a digimon who was orange with a big spike sticking out of it's head. He yelled, "TK be careful! Wow, hey guys, you too?" At the same time Tai shouted, "Matt!"

Before anyone could say more, a cry filled the air, and it wasn't from Kuwagamon. Yet another boy ran into the clearing, this one screaming his lungs out, with a flying purple digimon attached to his head. Used to sneaking into places quietly and generally being very acquainted with how well bad guys can find you when your loud, Sora and Roxas sprung into action. Sora jumped forward ripping the purple thing from the boys face, wrestling it to the group, while Roxas pushed into the screaming boys stomach, causing him to fall over and shut up.

Behind them, Tai gently said, "Joe? Is that you?"

The boy named Joe sat up, and looked around then yelped again as he took in the sight of 6 kids and their corresponding digimon. "Y-you guys have them too! What are these things?"

Sora finally released the struggling digimon he had pulled off of Joe, and it jumped up towards Joe and said, "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

"Ok, this is too weird. I'm just going to wake up soon in my bed." Joe seemed adamant that whatever was happening, was indeed, not happening at all. Sora meanwhile was trying to cope with everything that was happening to him and Roxas.

Struggling to put it all together he spoke, "Is this everyone then? Everyone from whatever camp you came from?"

The other Sora was the one to answer, "Hey wait, where's Mimi?"

Joe answered her with another question, "You mean the loud girl with the pink hat?"

Roxas sighed as yet _another_ scream filled the air, this one followed by Kuwagamon's mighty roar. "Let's get going! We have to help her!" he shouted. Curse his saving people instincts. As he sped away though, the rest of the troop followed him, human and digimon mixing well in their desperate run.

They found her, and her small green leaf like digimon running frantically from Kuwagamon. As she reached them, they were all forced to duck as they were narrowly missed by Kuwagamon's great claws. As he passed they wasted no time in beginning to run, not bothering to talk, it would take too much energy, although Sora noticed Matt discretely helping the young TK run.

They burst out of the forest's shelter onto a narrow ledge that had a plummeting drop to a raging river. To make matters sixty times worse, Kuwagamon landed behind them, trapping them between him and the cliff.

Finally, the digi-destined were together, in their first life threatening situation.

A/N- The end. Of chapter 1 at least. I know some things are off, don't call me on it, I've changed them for my own purposes.

**A note,** this will contain slash eventually, if you don't like that, I warn you there will only be fluff, so if you think you can handle a little of that, go ahead, but **if your completely opposed, Stop Reading. **

**No Flaming Anonymously Please.** It's cowardly and stupid.

Criticism is noted.

**Reviews are encouraged. **


	2. Business with Banedramon

A/N- Kingdom Hearts/Digimon Crossover, Focusing on Sora, Roxas, and the original digi-destined.

_Italics_ indicate thought or emphasis.

Disclaimer- I do not own characters/places/backgrounds/whatever besides plot and new digi-things.

These belong to Square Enix, Disney, the digimon guys, and whoever else has legal copyright documents to this stuff.

The roar of Kuwagamon shook the digi-destined. Many were shaking. Only Sora, Tai, and Matt stood tall and still. Roxas growled in his pillow like form. "I'm gonna take this guy down Sora. I can do it." He said.

"Are you sure Rox? I mean, your not nearly as big as this guy. You don't have oath keeper and oblivion anymore."

"It's ok, I can do this!" With that he leaped far into the air and spit a large bubble at the huge digimon. It seemed to do little more than annoy him, but he did step back.

Koromon yelled, "Hey everybody, we can do that too, let's go!" Suddenly the rest of the digimon jumped and spit bubbles of their own. It backed Kuwagamon only a step further. Then he retaliated. He threw all the small digimon away back to the digi-destined. They cried out in pain and surprise, and the kids rushed to them. Names were cried, and tears shed. Not from Sora and Roxas though. They stood tall side by side.

"I feel kinda odd Sora." Sora looked down at his companion. Just then, Koromon jumped up and yelled "Me too Tai, time to digivolve."

"What?" Tai was as confused as Sora.

"Whoa!" Screamed Roxas. He was glowing, being lifted into the air. Soon the other digimon followed, and the cliff was covered with light.

"Agumon!" The light faded. A small yellow dinosaur replaced Koromon.

"Gabumon!" A yellow creature with a blue pelt replaced Tsunomon.

"Biyomon!" A pink bird replaced Yokomon.

"Tentomon!" A large beetle replaced Motimon.

"Palmon!" A plant like creature replaced Tanemon.

"Goramon!" A seal like white and purple creature replaced Bukamon.

"Patamon!" A small pig like orange creature with wings replaced Tokomon.

Finally Roxas` light faded. He looked like a cat. Roughly a meter high, he stood on his hide legs with small front legs. He had a long tail to balance himself. He also had leopard like spots. He stood tall, looking revitalized and proud. He hopped into the air and just, hovered there. It seemed he could fly. "Come on!" He yelled to the rest. He flew straight towards Kuwagamon, then he attacked with a ball of purple energy from his paws. The other followed with attacks of fire, water, air, vines, electricity, even more bubbles. Slowly Kuwagamon fell backwards, and toppled trees, and shook the earth as his massive body hit ground. They all cheered. The digi-destined ran to their partners, Sora included. They congratulated them, and Agumon explained about digivolving. He said that the digimon needed the humans help to digivolve because it took a lot of energy.

He was cut off half way through by a massive crunching noise. The entire party looked to where Kuwagamon had fallen, just in time to hear his ear splitting roar. They all jumped back surprised. They were so startled they backed right to the edge of the cliff. Kuwagamon quickly followed them, leaping up and landing right in front of them.

They were just about to fight or leap, when a loud crack sounded from beneath them. They barely had time to glance as one another before the cliff gave way. Everyone began screaming and clawing at the air and tumbling earth, but Goramon yelled something intelligent right before they all hit the fast flowing river. As soon as most of them could think of kicking towards the surface, they were being raised, up on the backs on rainbow coloured fish.

"Hey guys, thanks for the lift!" Shouted Goromon.

"Goromon, what's going on?!" Joe was frantic, clinging to his messenger bag like a life jacket.

"It's alright Joe, these are my friends. They say they'll give us a lift downstream."

"Sweet move Goromon!" Yelled Tai, before they all settled in for the bumpy, scaly ride.

"Thanks for the lift guys, bye!" Goromon yelled to the fish before running back to the group.

"Ok, that was just too weird." Mimi was checking her dress for wet spots as she spoke.

"Do you think were still in danger here?" Said the female Sora.

"I doubt that guy would follow us after crashing off a cliff. Though we should probably get moving in case he does." The keyblade master commented as he and Roxas began to head down a small river side trail.

"He has a point guys, we should move on." Izzy said, then the rest quickly set out to catch up with Sora and Roxas.

**An hour and a half later**

"My feet hurt. How much longer are we going to keep walking?" Mimi was lagging a bit, but not as much as TK.

"We'll rest in a few Mimi." The keyblade bearer was quickly becoming the unofficial leader of the group simply because he was calm, and unknown to the rest, used to hard adventures.

"Hey, does anybody else smell salt?" Tai had his nose to the air, scenting what Roxas had ages ago. The Ocean.

"Were close to salt water, most likely the ocean." Roxas informed them. His keen new sense of smell seemed rather useful.

"Hear that Patamon? We get to go swimming." TK was excited, and Patamon shared in that joy though their faces fell as they crested the nest hill. The ocean was still a long way off.

"About another hour to get there guys." Sora was in good spirits. The adventure was going just fine so far. There hadn't been a single heartless, no dusks, no evil witches, no Pete. Nothing except a giant angry bug. Although he knew it would only get worse, for now he didn't care. He trekked along happily chatting to Roxas about his new powers while he blocked out the others groaning.

Turned out Roxas could now fly, throw dark energy balls, pull up a protective barrier, and do many other mysterious things, like move super fast sometimes, or guess at somebodies thoughts and feelings. His senses of hearing sight and smell were vastly improved, and his balance was excellent.

Roxas was just telling Sora about what it felt like to have a tail, when they ran across a rocky area on the river bank. Sora waited, then as the other got closer he warned, "Be careful on these rocks everyone, don't slip."

Everyone scrambled across as quickly and carefully as they could. Finally Sora and Roxas followed after TK and Patamon. Just as the small boy and flying digimon reached the other side, TK tumbled on a loose bit of gravel. He spun around as he attempted to gain his balance, and ended up grabbing Patamon's front legs and pulling him down from the air. The surprised digmon let loose one of his bubble attacks, and it shattered harmlessly on a rock. TK and Patamon picked themselves up as Sora was almost across, then the ground heaved up from beneath him, and Matt quickly plucked TK away.

Trying desperately to gain his balance, Sora fell and grabbed a hold of the rocks that were now rising into the air with the dirt. The rest of the group was backing away from him, but he couldn't see why, because the earth decided to shake itself. Sora clung to his rock, as the shaking sifted dirt away, and the rock turned a green colour. Suddenly the shaking god more violent, and Sora was thrown from the green rocky earth, taking the rock he held with him. It made a great snapping noise as it came away, quickly followed by a huge cry of pain. Lying on his back on the sandy bank of the river, Sora got a good look at what he had thought was earth and rock.

Four giant scaled legs led up to a long scaly body. The back was covered in chunky green scales, what Sora has mistaken for rocks because the body had been buried in the sand. He could see the place where the scale in his hands fit. The body ended in a long whip like tail, but while the body looked fearsome, it's head looked deadly. Massive long and green, it had a huge mouth filled with rows of giant razor edged teeth. It turned it's rage filled gaze on Sora, and the massive tail soon had him up in the air being swung back and forth

He tried to summon the keyblade, but it wouldn't work. "Roxas! Heeeelp!"

"I'm coming Sora!" Roxas was already in the air, in front of the creature, distracting it from eating his friend. He threw a ball of energy at the massive beast, but it did nothing but annoy it. Suddenly it slapped it's long snout into Roxas, and knocked him out of the air. Groggily he tried to get up, "What is that thing?"

It was Tentamon who answered, "That's a Banedramon. A giant lizard with a bad attitude."

Just as he finished, Banedramon turned it's head to try and snap up Sora, meanwhile, Roxas was fighting to rise, while the other digimon did their best to attack the beasts head.

Suddenly, the Banedramon thrashed Sora closer to it's mouth, a small device on his side began to beep. At the same time, Roxas began to glow again. When the glowing receded, a far different creature stood in Roxas' place.

The size of a small car, Roxas now stood on all fours, his fur thickened on his belly and lower neck, and was joined by a shaggy row of hair along the back of his neck. A long set of canines adorned his snarling mouth, and two sharp horns curled back from his head. The hair on the end of his tail and spots now glowed with a radiant dark lightning. The same light gleamed in his eyes. He shot forward and up into the air, running on an invisible track. He opened his maw wide as the Banedramon turned to look at him. His pace increased and he shot towards the green creature as a ball of dark energy formed in his mouth, and grew larger and larger. Finally, in an earth shattering crash he, the energy, and the Banedramon collided. The group shielded their eyes from the blast light, and when they finally peeked out again, the Banedramon was lying on it's back in the river, it's tail uncurling from Sora. Roxas rushed over, and nuzzled his sore, dazed partner.

"What the heck just happened? Roxas?" Sora sat up, and rubbed the red spots on his arms were the tail had held him.

"I think I just saved you from that thing by digivolving."

The others had joined them now, and everyone spoke at once.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need medical aid?"

"Ohh that monster was scary!"

"Wow, that looked painful."

"Roxas you look so cool!"

"Awesome, your at your champion level."

Then of course all the humans asked what champion level was. Tentamon, who was quickly proving to be the most knowledgeable on his own kind, explained that digimon evolved in stages. When they had all met, they were in their in-training stage. Then, when they fought Kuwagamon they changed to their Rookie levels, and that was were most digimon would stay their entire lives. Then Roxas had advanced to the Champion with the help of the small device that Sora had attached to his belt that he had missed early. Apparently all the digimon in the group were supposed to revert back to Rookie when danger had passed, but Roxas was staying firmly and without effort in champion form. Tentamon said this was possible, but very rare.

Tentamon also explained about the devices that each of the kids had attached to their waists was a digivice, and it helped the digimon use their partners energies to evolve into their more powerful champion forms. The group took the information relatively silently and digested it. They set off again at a fast pace to try and make it to the sea before the sun hit high noon. Sora and Tai walked in the very front, talking about where Tai was from. Behind them walked the rest in pairs and groups.

The Ocean was farther then it had seemed, and about a half an hour into walking, TK was lagging far behind. His small legs were weaker and took far shorter strides than the rest. Roxas noticed, and knew the younger one would not easily make it to the approaching sea. He bounded through the air back over everyone, and gently picked up the boy by the shirt. At first he protested, but when Roxas plopped him on his back where he could hold on to his fur, he merely said, "Thank you." Then the small Patamon nestled down on Roxas behind TK, and they set off again.

Matt glared at the large cat. It should be his job to look after his younger brother. Roxas didn't notice the harsh look though. In a grand adventure everyone must do his best to help his companions, so Roxas was doing his part.

A/N. There you go, chapter two. And Roxas has already evolved, how great is that.

Probably won't be another chapter for a while. I'm off sick and writing this one, so, I find rare time to write this. Feel free to review.

Thanks.


End file.
